Happy New York, darling
by RabbitHole
Summary: Pisane w hołdzie radosnym wydarzeniom w Nowym Jorku. Fluff, fluff i jeszcze raz fluff. HAPPY NEW YORK, EVERYBODY!


Blaine Anderson lubił nadawać swojemu życiu specjalnego znaczenia, wymyślając dziwne porównania. I choć nie wiedział wiele o związkach, w końcu do tej pory był tylko w jednym, miał swoje skojarzenia, które przychodziły mu na myśl, kiedy trzymał w ramionach swojego chłopaka i myślał o ich związku, jak cichy obserwator.  
>Otóż kiedy skończyła się szkoła, a zaczęły się wakacje, ich relacja uległa pewnej zmianie. Oczywiście, wciąż często patrzyli sobie w oczy przez czas, który zdawał się ciągnąć godzinami, dopóki Finn nie rzucił w nich poduszką przypominając o istnieniu reszty świata, nie wspominając już nawet o pocałunkach, które wymieniali coraz częściej, choć wciąż skrycie, a które przypominały jednocześnie pogodę za oknem – były ciepłe, pełne słońca, jakby każda chmura była tylko głupim żartem. Dłonie łączyły się w coraz to mocniejszy uścisk, a rozmowy mimo lekkiej atmosfery wakacji, przybierały poważniejsze tematy. Spędzali ze sobą coraz więcej czasu, co oznaczało, że poznawali się też bardziej. I wszystko to, jeżeli to tylko możliwe, sprawiało, że serce Blaine'a biło szybciej, że kochał Kurta coraz mocniej.<br>Ale zawsze coś przypominało im o rzeczywistości.  
>Bo czasem chmury nie były tylko czymś co można by było zlekceważyć. Czasem deszcz zaczynał bębnić mocno w okna i parapety, i równie mocno łzy spływały po twarzy Kurta.<br>Bo nie zawsze było dobrze.  
>Nie zawsze było perfekcyjnie.<br>Czasem głos Kurta załamywał się, kiedy wykrzykiwał słowa, których oczywiście nigdy nie miał na myśli. Czasem trzaskał drzwiami, wprawiając w ruch wszystkie szklanki w domu. Czasem patrzył na krople deszczu, ale bez Blaine'a, który chwyciłby go w pasie i zaczął z nim doszukiwać się wśród esów i floresów tworzonych przez niewielkie krople, czegoś, co zapowiedziałoby promienie słońca.  
>Stuk, stuk, stuk, bębni deszcz i spływa po rynnie.<br>Tak jak teraz.  
>Siedzieli wtuleni w swoje ciała na łóżku w pokoju Kurta, z ekranem laptopa jako jedynym źródłem światła. Cała rodzina (łącznie z Rachel, która od kiedy zeszła się z Finnem, stała się praktycznie jej częścią) oglądała transmisję z senatu na dużym telewizorze w salonie, ale oni woleli zachować ten moment dla siebie. Kurt ubrany był od stóp do głów w kolory tęczy, co wydawało się nie być jego ulubionym zestawieniem, ale jakimś cudem wszystko wydawało się do siebie pasować. Blaine miał na sobie zwykłe jeansy i koszulkę polo, jednakże na jego lewym nadgarstku widniało tęczowe serduszko, w którego narysowaniu pomogła mu Rachel. Kurt miał podobne na wierzchu prawej dłoni i od czasu do czasu nakrywał jedno drugim, kładąc rękę na przegubie Blaine'a, uśmiechając się przy tym jak dziecko, które odkryło właśnie nową zabawę. Nieustawicznie bębnienie kropel deszczu o okno, zdawało się usypiać Kurta, którego powieki co chwila opadały na dłuższy moment. Może Kurta po prostu nie obchodziło, co działo się teraz w Nowym Jorku? Może nie uważał, że było mu to niezbędne do szczęścia?<br>Blaine nie mógł bardziej się mylić.  
>Ciszę przeciął głos Kurta, drżący i nieco wyższy niż zwykle.<br>- Co jeśli nie przejdzie?  
>Pytanie zawisło między nimi tak niepewne i pełne lęku, tak jak niestała była ostatnio ich miłość. I wydawało się drżeć w powietrzu tak jak ich serca drżały, choć złączone dłonie leżały nieruchomo na kolanie Kurta.<br>Blaine starał się obrócić wszystko w żart.  
>- A co, chcesz mnie poślubić już w tym momencie?<br>Kurt westchnął i złożył głowę na ramieniu Blaine'a przez chwilę delektując się zapachem jego skóry.  
>- Gdybym mógł…<br>Blaine roześmiał się cicho w jego włosy i pocałował go w czubek głowy.  
>- Masz pierścionek?<br>Kurt udał, że grzebie się po kieszeniach.  
>- Och, wybacz. Zaręczynowe spodnie zostały w praniu. Mam nadzieję, że pierścionek wciąż tam jest.<br>I choć obydwaj żartowali, Blaine zapatrzył się na spokojną twarz Kurta, którego jakby nie obchodziła już cała ustawa. Zamknął oczy, a na jego rzęsach wciąż niespokojnie unosiły się łzy, które spływały po twarzy i wsiąkały w skórę, kiedy chłopak wziął głębszy oddech lub poruszył się zbyt mocno.  
>Blaine poddał się na moment tej wizji.<br>Splótł ich palce mocniej i oparł się brodą o czubek głowy Kurta. Pozycja może nie była najwygodniejsza, biorąc pod uwagę przewagę wzrostu jaką Kurt miał nad Blainem, ale Blaine wiedział, że tak Kurt czuje się najbezpieczniej. Jakby Blaine wziął go pod swoje skrzydła, jakby mógł go w ten sposób przed wszystkim ochronić. A teraz tego potrzebował.  
>I przez moment, ten jeden moment, zbyt krótki by był warty głębszej interpretacji, Blaine wyobraził sobie, że tak mogłoby zostać do końca życia. Zimy zamieniałyby się w wiosny, palce tej dłoni, którą trzymał marszczyły się coraz bardziej, może nawet przytyłyby nieco, włosy, które teraz łaskotały mu nos, pokryłyby się siwizną, albo wypadłyby zupełnie, a oddech w tamtej chwili lekki i młodzieńczy, stawałby się coraz cięższy.<br>Ale przecież mogli to mieć. Mogli to mieć bez głupiego papierka.  
>Blaine zaczął gładzić palcami nadgarstek Kurta i poprawił się na łóżku, czując coraz większy ból w plecach. Materac zatrzeszczał nieco. Uśmiechnął się na myśl o ukrytych pod nim ślubnych magazynach, o czym dowiedział się od Finna. Kurt nie miał pojęcia, że Blaine zdaje sobie sprawę z ich istnienia, nie żeby zresztą specjalnie się tego wstydził. Nie wydawało mu się jedynie godne wspomnienia. W końcu wiedział, że Blaine był tym typem chłopaka, który nawet widząc go w sukience, zapytałby tylko czy nie jest mu za zimno. Nie tylko akceptował wszystkie małe lub większe dziwactwa swojego chłopaka, ale wręcz sprawiał wrażenie jeszcze mocniej go przez nie kochać.<br>Blaine zresztą miał wrażenie, że nawet w sukience Kurt wyglądałby absurdalnie atrakcyjnie. Jego uśmiech poszerzył się na wspomnienie kilta. Przypomniał sobie też ten wieczór po balu, kiedy odwiózł Kurta do domu, kiedy obydwaj mieli w sobie tę mieszankę smutku i radości, bo przecież koniec końców wszystko dobrze się skończyło, ale wciąż pozostało to pewne nieprzyjemne ukłucie w sercu. Przez moment, gdy przytulił Kurta na ganku wdychając jego cudowny zapach połączony z dość chłodnym jeszcze powietrzem, miał ochotę rozpłakać się z dumy i tej dziwnej ulgi, jakby od momentu, kiedy uciekł z dawnej szkoły, nosił w sobie dziwny ciężar, który znikł jak za dotknięciem magicznej różdżki po dzisiejszym wieczorze. Choć tu różdżkę zastąpiła korona i berło królowej balu, które jego chłopak odebrał z wysoko uniesioną głową. Kurt chyba wyczuł tę zmianie w Blaine, bo spojrzał na niego z niepokojem, kładąc mu dłoń na szyi i przesuwając kciukiem po linii szczęki. Blaine złożył na jego rozchylonych ustach szybki pocałunek, na który miał ochotę przez prawie cały bal. I w tym przyspieszonym oddechu czytelne zdawało się być „Kocham cię", „Kocham cię", na które odwagi jednak nie starczyło jeszcze przez pewien czas. Bo to było za wcześnie. Bo byli nastolatkami. Blaine'owi dziwne wydawało się jednak, że Kurt tego nie odczytał, przecież te wszystkie słowa były wymalowane w oczach jego chłopaka jak na wyciągniecie ręki. Pocałunek był szybki, ale dla zaskoczonego Kurta zdawał się trwać wieki. Blaine odsunął się, uśmiechnął i wyszeptał Kurtowi na ucho:  
>- Tak naprawdę, bardzo mi się twój kilt podobał.<br>Pocałował go jeszcze w policzek, zeskoczył z ganku i ruszył w kierunku samochodu machając mu na pożegnanie. Kurt odprowadził go spojrzeniem, jednak uśmiech na jego ustach pojawił się dopiero, kiedy chłopak już odjechał, a zniknął, gdy obrócił się, żeby otworzyć drzwi, z westchnieniem przygotowując się na zdanie dokładnej relacji z balu.  
>Blaine otrząsnął się ze wspomnień. Kurt spojrzał na niego błyszczącymi w blasku komputera oczami, jakby wiedział, gdzie myślami tkwił obecnie jego chłopak, jakby obydwaj wspominali to samo. Może zresztą tak było. Blaine uśmiechnął się i przez moment miał wielką ochotę poczuć to delikatne ciało pod sobą, przycisnąć te zaróżowione wargi do swoich. Nie potrzebował na to papierka.<br>Kurt odwzajemnił uśmiech, a jego oczy pojaśniały jeszcze bardziej, choć Blaine'owi wydawało się to niemożliwe.  
>I pomyślał, że nie, to nieprawda.<br>Oczy Kurta mogłyby zabłysnąć jeszcze jaśniej.  
>Pomyślał o tym, jak podekscytowany jego chłopak stawał się, kiedy musiał coś zorganizować. Pamiętał przygotowania do ślubu Burta i Carole, choć wtedy jeszcze nie znał Kurta na tyle dobrze, żeby stać się ich częścią. Pamiętał za to przygotowania do balu i cały wysiłek jaki Kurt włożył w swój strój.<br>A gdyby tak miał zorganizować swoje własne wesele?  
>Blaine niemal się roześmiał. Aż strach było pomyśleć, w co ubrałby się jako pan młody.<br>Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, jakiego określenia użył.  
>Pan młody.<br>Serce Blaine'a mimowolnie zabiło szybciej. Na szczęście oparty o jego ramię Kurt tego nie poczuł.  
>Pomyślał o blasku tych niebieskich oczu, które teraz wpatrywały się z coraz większym zainteresowaniem w ekran komputera, pomyślał jak rozbłysłyby, gdyby ukląkł przed Kurtem, wziął tę szczupłą, bladą dłoń w swoje ręce i…<br>Blaine westchnął.  
>Był takim beznadziejnym romantykiem.<br>Jego myśli pędziły jednak dalej. Oczywiście, przy wszelkiej organizacji Blaine nie miałby nic do powiedzenia. Oczywiście. Pod tym względem Kurt trzymał go na smyczy. Dłoń zadrżała, kiedy wyobraził sobie wysiłek wypisywania zaproszeń, bo przecież Kurt kazałby mu to wszystko zrobić ręcznie, nie byłoby innej opcji. Nie chciał nawet wiedzieć ile czasu spędziłby na wybieraniu odpowiedniego stroju na ceremonię, prawdopodobnie zresztą nie miał mieć wiele do powiedzenia również w tym temacie. Po plecach prześlizgnął się dreszcz, kiedy pomyślał o pocie jaki spływałby po jego ciele, kiedy męczyłby się w czarnym smokingu, bo oczywiście, Kurt wybrałby termin na lato. I znając Kurta zamiast gołębi, wypuściłby tysiące żółtych kanarków. Bo tak kochał symbole. I jakimś cudem zebrałby z powrotem cały chór, żeby zaśpiewał na ich weselu, nawet gdyby jego członkowie rozpierzchliby się po całym świecie. I wszystko to zorganizowałby zupełnie sam, nie chcąc niczyjej pomocy.  
>Blaine wiedział, że Kurt by potrafił.<br>I może w tle brzmiałoby „Teenage dream", grane przez kogoś na fortepianie, ale och, kto za parę lat pamiętać będzie o tej piosence… Ale tak cudownie byłoby zatańczyć do tego ich pierwszy taniec.  
>Jako małżonkowie.<br>Miałby spojrzeć w te niebieskie oczy ze świadomością, że patrzy w oczy swojego męża. Nie chłopaka.  
>Męża.<br>Mieliby założyć rodzinę.  
>Nagle papierek przestał być tylko papierkiem. Zrozumiał, o co było to całe halo. I choć nie lubił przyznawać się przed Kurtem do tej swojej mdłej, romantycznej strony, wiedząc, że ten by go wyśmiał, to już miał powiedzieć mu to wszystko, zakreślić przed nim swoje wyobrażenia owego „Co by było gdyby…?", kiedy nagle jego uszu doszły słowa:<br>- …jako legalne w stanie Nowy Jork.  
>I nagle wszystko, co miał powiedzieć przestało mieć jakiekolwiek znaczenie. Trwał przez moment w szoku, przez moment myśląc, że się przesłyszał. Zauważył, że Kurt nie leży już na jego ramieniu i że chwyta mocno jego dłonie, niemal miażdżąc mu palce.<br>- Czy to… - wyszeptał z niedowierzaniem.  
>Z dołu doszły jego uszu radosne okrzyki, które jednak wcale nie sprawiły, że wszystko stało się bardziej realne. Kurt pokręcił głową puszczając ręce Blaine'a i przykładając sobie drżącą dłoń do ust. Blaine nigdy nie widział go w takim stanie. Nigdy nie widział takiego blasku w jego oczach. Pocałował go mocno, tak jak nie pocałował go jeszcze nigdy wcześniej, a gdzieś przez jego głowę przebiegła myśl, że tyle par, par takich jak oni, robi właśnie to samo. Może nawet nie tylko w Ameryce… I ile osób padało na kolana przed swoją ukochaną osobą, choć pierścionki dawno błyszczały na palcach. Ale teraz nabierało to innego, głębszego znaczenia.<br>Bo od tego momentu wszystko było możliwe.  
>- Blaine, Blaine – szeptał Kurt, tym jednym słowem wyrażając wszystko, co należałoby powiedzieć, tym rozpaczliwym dotykiem, kiedy przesuwał dłońmi po ramionach Blaine, całując go na zmianę, to odsuwając się od niego i śmiejąc się przez łzy, jakby oszalał. Bo przez moment tak właśnie było. Przez moment było tak jakby oszalał prawie cały świat.<br>Oczywiście, że żaden z nich nie padł przed drugim na kolana. Oczywiście. Wciąż byli przecież dziećmi, taki gest nie miałby większego znaczenia.  
>Ale pozostała ta świadomość, że pewnego dnia będą mogli.<br>Nawet jeśli mieliby opuścić Limę, co zresztą wcale nie brzmiało tak strasznie.  
>Ich serca złączyły się w jedno przez ten moment, nie tylko te wymalowane na rękach.<br>I nagle deszcz przestał padać, ale łzy wciąż płynęły obficie.  
>Kurt nigdy nie widział Blaine'a płaczącego. Raz tylko był bliski, po balu, ale Blaine nie wiedział chyba nawet, że Kurt zauważył…<br>Przesunął dłonią po jego mokrym policzku, jakby chciał się upewnić, że te łzy są prawdziwe. Blaine otarł je ze swoich oczu i roześmiał się ze swojej głupoty.  
>- Szczęśliwego Nowego Jorku, skarbie – wyszeptał drżącym głosem.<br>Słowa te zostały wypowiedziane przez niego ponownie, kiedy wiele lat później wsuwał obrączkę na ten sam szczupły palec, który w tej chwili zapętlił się gdzieś w jego włosach, kiedy znowu złączyli usta w pełnym łez, mokrym pocałunku. Tego jednak żaden z nich jeszcze nie wiedział.


End file.
